Rojo Carmesí
by Samira-Chan
Summary: [Oneshot].[Songfic].[Lemon].[NaruSaku].[U.A].[Summary: La delgada línea de la relacion alumna.profesor puede romperse tan facilmente con una simple...caída]


Anime: **Naruto -Universo Alterno-**

Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro**

Advertencia: **LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON,LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON,LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON,LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON, LEMON ¿suficiente? XD**

Pareja: **NaruSaku**

Summary: **La delgada línea de la relacion alumna-sensei puede romperse tan facilmente como una simple..."caida"**

Titulo:

**_"Rojo Carmesí"_**

Dio un pequeño giro en el aire para segundos despues chocar el metal de sus patines en la fría pista de hielo provocando un chirrido en el impacto, aquel impulso la llevo a patinar de espaldas, intento frenar pero se le hizo casi imposible, apenas si pudo conseguir bajar un poco la velocidad, tomo aire, y agradeció que detrás de ella hubiera un gran espejo con una barra delante de esta, giro un poco el rostro para ver mejor y en cuanto pudo se sostuvo del metal, provocándose así un gran alivio, debía practicar mas…

…sonrió a su sensei;

Haz encendido los sentidos  
que dan razón a mi vida  
ni siquiera te conozco  
y te confío hasta el alma mía  


- aun no logro frenar bien, Naruto-sensei- acomodo sus largos cabellos rosas tras su oreja y se acerco lentamente a él quien la observaba en el otro extremo de la pista mientras su fino vestido blanco se enredaba en sus piernas…

…Observo su cabello cayendo por su cintura, ahora a sus lados a causa del impulso del viento, sus piernas largas y esbeltas cubiertas con la fina tela de unas medias color piel, ese vestido tan corto y a la vez prácticamente transparente, sus orbes verdes y ese color carmesí constante en sus mejilla;

No me pidas que te explique  
mi corazón es quien dicta  
solo con hablarme haz logrado  
lo que otras con su cuerpo no podrían

Y entonces le sonrió… ¿sensei?, si apenas si era un año mayor que ella, aunque debía admitirlo, le agradaba que lo llamara así…

¿Ustedes dirán…? Vestido con unas horribles mallas ajustadas (**N/A**¿al estilo Rock Lee? **XD**) pues no, todo lo contrario, unos pantalones de gimnasia negros algo sueltos y una camisa blanca entreabierta dejándole ver de lo mejor, mientras que sus rubios cabellos caían a sus costados y arriba quedaban en pico…

Porque eres tu la otra mitad  
que esta faltándole a mi vida  
por tanto tiempo te esperado hoo  
por fin llegaste a mis días

- Sakura-chan, mantén tu equilibrio e intenta disminuir la velocidad sin tanto peso…-

Ella solo avanzo un poco más y se sostuvo de una barra lateral para poder detenerse…

- lo se, lo se, lo intento, de veras…- replico antes de que el rubio terminara de hablar…- bien, tenemos que practicar ¿no?

El le asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa… ¿practicar para que?, un festival en el cual ellos participarían, solo tenían una semana y lo único que les faltaba era el nombre de la coreografía y solucionar el pequeño problema de Sakura para frenar…

Ella avanzo de nuevo hasta él con lentitud, ya se sabia los pasos a seguir de memoria, con el brazo derecho estirado llego hasta su "sensei" quien la tomo de la mano para luego darle un leve impulso, ella dio un giro sin despegarse de la pista mientras el se dirigía donde supuestamente ella frenaría aquella pirueta, cosa que no ocurrió…

…y en consecuencia, cayó sobre él contra el piso;

Sus miradas se cruzaron por fugases segundos, los cuales pasaron con gran lentitud, aquel vestido blanco se había levantado dejando muy poco a la imaginación…su respiraciones eran entrecortadas y un rojo intenso inundo luego las mejillas de la pelirrosa al notar la cercanía de sus rostros…

…tan cerca, pero tan lejos;

-Sakura-chan…no es que me moleste la falta de aire, ni que estés sobre mi, demo…el piso esta algo frió aquí abajo…-

Ella cayo en la cuenta de lo ocurrido y con nerviosismo se levanto ayudándolo a él, aquel contacto con su mano, aquellos ojos fijos en ella, su sonrisa zorruna , no podía negarlo…

…se había enamorado;

Despues de algunos minutos, ya separados de su agarre y de un terrible y sepulcral silencio, ambos con la vista en cualquier luego, el volvió a mirarla, cuando ella se percato de esto también lo observo, aun con ese color carmesí bañando sus blancas mejillas…

- hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a beber un té? -

Sakura le asintió mientras sonreía…

**NxS**

Su casa era bastante grande, en realidad podría llamarse departamento, por supuesto ella ya había estado ahí, hacia 6 meses practicaba patinaje artístico con Naruto y desde el primer momento había sentido como que ya lo conocía…

…incrementando así su confianza y también sus sentimiento;

Sentada en una pequeña mesa del living junto a su sensei trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos con la vista fija en la taza ya vacía que tenia en sus manos y sin hacerle caso omiso a los comentarios del rubio…

- ¿Sakura-chan, estas bien?-

-¿eh?...je je, si- respondió la rubia al tiempo que sonreía y dejaba el utensilio sobre la mesa…

-bueno, llevare esto a la cocina- Naruto se levanto con las tazas en ambas manos y sonriendo se perdió tras el umbral de una puerta que seguramente dirigían al lugar en cuestión…-

…la cocina;

Se levanto de su lugar casi al instante que no diviso mas al rubio, aliviada dio un paso, torpemente tropezó… ¡que tonta! –Pensó al instante- hoy no era su día de gloria, esperando al impacto cerro los ojos, pero lo que sintió fue totalmente diferente, unos brazos sujetándola de la cintura, un aroma embriagador, una calidez simplemente irresistible, levanto la vista y se encontró con esos ojos azules tan expresivos…

…tan hipnotizadores;

No me pidas que te explique  
Mi corazón es quien dicta  
solo con hablarme haz logrado  
lo que otras con su cuerpo no podrían

-estas algo torpe hoy- susurro el con un tono algo distinto en su voz, algo había cambiado, ella se sonrojo y el simplemente le sonrió…

…sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y la pelirrosa se irguió sin separarse de aquel adictivo y agradable agarre;

Su corazón latía con fuerza al igual que el suyo, su respiración se hizo más lenta, sus brazos continuaban aprisionándole, sus mejillas seguían adornadas en un rojo carmesí, sus labios entreabiertos y resecos…sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, sus alientos chocaron, sus manos en su cuello…

…sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso;

-Naruto-kun- murmuro ella despues de aquella unión, despues de separarse por falta de aire, el le sonrió mientras volvía a poseer esos húmedos labios tan tentadores, lentamente bajo a su cuello, haciéndolo presa de sus besos, cada centímetro, cada milímetro…

…volvió a besar sus labios;

Porque eres tu la otra mitad  
que esta faltándole a mi vida  
por tanto tiempo te esperado hoo  
por fin llegaste a mis días

Sin separarse la condujo a su habitación, no a mucho de donde antes se encontraban, solo unos metros y a pasos torpes…

Ella comenzaba a quitarle la camisa, el deslizaba los tirantes de su vestido…

…la luz apagada, los tenues rayos de la reciente luna que por la ventana entraban y dos amantes denostándose enteramente su amor;

…dejo caer esa prenda tan molesta al piso;

porque eres tu la otra mitad  
que esta faltándole a mi vida  
es como si te conociera  
estas tan hecha a mi medida

Las blancas cortinas ondearon al viento que de por fuera entraba, la tumbo en la cama y con una mano tras su espalda, hizo equilibrio con la otra, ella estaba sonrojada, el seguía con su seductora sonrisa, volvió a besarla…

…las ropas comenzaron a estar demás;

Bajo las sabanas, el sobre ella, sus cuerpos desnudos, adentrándose en lo profundo, besos de sobra, caricias de mas, pasión desbordada,

, sensaciones inmensas…

…sensaciones sinceras;

Una última envestida, se sintió dentro de ella, se dejo caer sobre su pecho, un último gemido de placer…

**NxS**

Ella acariciaba sus cabellos rubios alborotados, despues de algún tiempo seguían en la misma postura, el se movió un poco para acomodarse a su lado y ella se acomodo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa siempre enmarcada en su rostro…

El acaricio su fino y suave rostro y también le sonrió, se acerco a ella besando sus labios…

…susurrándole un dulce "te amo";

…lo que mas deseaba oír;

porque eres tu la otra mitad  
que esta faltándole a mi vida  
es como si te conociera  
estas tan hecha a mi medida

Ella volvió a enrojecer, y el le dio como respuesta una leve carcajada, parecía una niña, pero no lo era, eso bien lo sabia, siempre le había gustado esa facilidad con la cual lograba hacerla enrojecer…

…debía admitirlo, le agradaba verla así;

La aprisiono mas contra su pecho, el cerro los ojos aspirando su aroma proveniente de su sedoso y lacio cabello…

-¿sabes algo…?- dijo pausadamente sintiendo la suave respiración de ella sobre el- tengo el nombre perfecto para la coreografía –ella aguardo en silencio a su respuesta, la cual no se hizo esperar- "rojo carmesí"

Ella sonrió, sabia bien porque lo decía, levanto la mirada hasta el y fue su turno de besar sus labios, no sin antes dedicarle un "te amo"…

…no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa;

Porque eres tu la otra mitad...

**F**in ¿fin?

**N**ee!! esto de seguro a de haberme quedado horrible, tengan compacion, a sido mi primer NaruSaku sumandole que es mi primer lemon, pero sinceramente no me gusta dar muchos detalles, para quienes tienen buena imaginacion no hace falta **XD**

Creo que la cancion me quedo de mas, en fin, no me convence, y el titulo, creo que tampoco me quedo del todo bien...

ahhhhhhhhh!!!! voy a suicidarme **TT.TT** -era broma, era broma **XD**-

Hecha a mi medida--->Axel Fernando

atte:  
Samira X)!


End file.
